


Back from the War

by antrazi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye coming home after the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from the War

I didn't know what I expected.

Seeing my son back after this time, him coming back from war I was just so happy to see him.Of course I saw the changes in him. When he went to Korea his hair was completely black, now it's more gray. He is thinner and looks tired, aged before his time. Even his eyes are different, older and wary.The moment he sees me they get the same blue gleam he always had, from one moment to the other my happy little boy is back. He smiles instantly and I relax.The war is over. Hawkeye is home.

* * *

There are a lot of different quirks that define people, how and what they are. Part of me is amused by Hawkeye's new quirks another part is sad that he had to aquire them.

Every time we sit together to eat and Hawk automatically sniffs at it before taking a bite.Every time he stops what he is doing to listen when he hears loud sounds.Every time he says something and expects for a split second to hear a comment before he realises the other one is not here with him.He doesn't talk as much as before. My son was always a people person, now he seems unsure what to say. The war was a very big part of his life but the people here don't understand him, what he was going through over there. And he can't explain it, doesn't know what to answer to the questions. Can't answer the questions for himself.

* * *

Then everything changes.

One moment we were in the kitchen and discussing old Mr Lamchott, the patient from the morning, the next moment _she_ was on the door.His whole spirit lifted up in an instant. He didn't need to tell me who she was, I knew it the moment I saw her.A greeting, a question to the other one how they were doing.A moment where they are both waiting for the other to react. From one second to the other they grab each other and kiss.When the kiss ends they just stand there and smile at each other. This big open smile that I always searched for and missed in the two weeks since his arrival.And I thank Margaret Houlihan in my mind.She brought my son back.


End file.
